Games of chance have always been popular as pastimes for adults, perhaps because they satisfy human nature in that it is pleasant to win. In a real game of chance, the random possibility of gain is at a maximum and, therefore, every player has an equal mathematical chance. Children may also play such games but with a more simple spirit of sharing a playful device.
The instant invention seeks to provide a game of chance achieved by a novel spinning element and stationary receptacle.
Related games are known in the prior art, for example "roulette". Another example is found in the Canadian Patent No. 39,383, issued April 21, 1892 to Prendergast, which discloses a game wherein the object is to drop small balls onto a spinning disk C. However, the cover has to be removed twice: once to spin the disk and another time to calculate the score. Such an inconvenience could be improved upon.
Another patent is the one issued to Evans on Jan. 11, 1938 in the U.S. and bearing U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,740. Two disks are disposed in a bowl in vertical spaced-apart relationship. The upper disk is vertically movable. The second lower disk is rotated when the upper disk is low. That invention involves a relatively complex assembly and is designed for a relatively restricted market.